


Swing

by queensusan



Series: Pranks and Consequences [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Room of Requirement, Sex Swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensusan/pseuds/queensusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James introduces Severus to the Room of Requirement and it provides a place for them to meet in private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing

"Are you going to stay mad at me and sulk or are you going to cheer up? I could take you back to the Slytherin common room,” James threatened in an undertone. They were walking close together under James' invisibility cloak to avoid Peeves or Filch, and he had to tuck an arm around Severus' waist so they would fit; it reminded him of holding a plank of wood, Severus was so stiff.

“I was just imagining the amount of dust I've inhaled over the last seven months fucking in an abandoned classroom,” Severus said frostily. “When we could have been doing this on a bed all along.”

“You weren't complaining at the time."

Severus shot James a furious, incredulous glare that was only just visible in the shadows beneath the cloak. James almost thought that a shame- no one could transmit fury via a single glance as well as Severus could. “I complained often.” 

James sighed and imagined patting himself on the back for not making the obvious comment about the size of Severus' nose and his above average ability to inhale dust. He was _trying_ to be less of an arsehole- not that Severus made it easy.

“Don't even try to tell me you aren't keeping a few secrets of your own,” he said pointedly. “And I'm telling you now, aren't I?”

Severus muttered, but in an apparent concession to peace he kept his grumbles low enough to be unintelligible.

“Look, it's here,” he whispered as they came to a stretch of wall on the seventh floor unremarkable in all ways except for its proximity to perhaps the ugliest tapestry in all Hogwarts. “All we do is walk back and forth in front of it three times, imagining what we want it for.”

Severus looked torn, like a part of him wasn't sure James wasn't having him on. “We... walk around thinking about fucking?”

James paused. “Sounds a bit shady when you put it that way. It might not work for... er, things like that. We've only ever used it as a practice room. Maybe if you ask for a place to have sex, I dunno, Dumbledore appears.”

Severus sucked in a shocked, displeased breath. “Why would you even suggest that?” he hissed, and shot a suspicious glance over his shoulder, as though expecting the Headmaster to appear and bear down upon them, beard blowing back in a puritanical fury. 

“Oh, calm down, Dumbledore would probably just wink and walk on,” James said a little more airily than he really felt, and impatiently tugged Snape's waist. “Come on, follow me and think about what you want. The Room will do the rest.”

Severus remained stiff, but followed, and James was relieved when they'd made the last turn and a door shimmered and appeared on the previously blank wall. “I told you,” he said, and they shuffled over to open the door and step up into it, awkwardly crushed together under the cloak. 

“Oh." He pulled the cloak off of them and dropped it carelessly on the floor but kept his arm around Severus as they looked around to see what the Room had provided. 

The Room had configured itself into a small, cozy space, made warm by a crackling fire. A large, canopied bed filled with body-shaped fluffy pillows took up most of the space, though there were a few suggestive pieces of furniture placed tastefully around the room. The most startling piece in the room, however, was a strappy, hanging leather swing placed at waist height. James had neither seen nor heard of such a contraption, but it didn't take much imagination to interpret the function.

James shot Severus a suspicious glance, and found Severus' face rather red and his eyes purposely on another part of the room. “Did you think about that?” he demanded. 

Severus broke away from him with a scowl and walked over to a bookshelf against the wall. “Don't be ridiculous,” he sniffed, and pulled a book off the shelf. James saw Severus' eyes shoot wide and his mouth part before the boy slammed the book shut again and stuffed it back on the shelf. 

James grinned indulgently but walked over to the swing instead, still fascinated by the swing. He tugged on the straps and found them sturdy, so he eased carefully into it, cautiously settling and letting the network of leather straps cradle his weight. It swung slightly, but seemed sound enough to support vigorous activity. There were even straps for his feet, and with a bit of maneuvering he managed to get his heels up into the stirrups, forcing his thighs apart. It was a vulnerable feeling, but an erotic one. He felt his cock thickening and beginning to press against the front of his jeans. 

Severus had frozen with one hand raised to take another book of the shelf. His eyes, burning darkly in the dim, warm light, were trained on James.

It was a hot, empowering feeling, to be on display for an appreciative audience. James stretched his shoulders and chest out to what he hoped was his advantage and lifted his hips suggestively. “Sure this wasn't yours, Severus? Looks to be about your height. Come over and we'll see.” 

Severus, in the past few months, had grown several inches, making him suddenly taller than James. James still had the weight advantage, but Severus seemed to take a private glee in looming over James whenever the opportunity presented itself. 

Severus licked his lips and stepped forward slowly, as though reluctant but unable to help himself. He stood stiffly between James' feet and James curled his legs around Severus' waist to pull him forward. The swing rocked forward to meet the Slytherin and their groins met with a thrilling crash.

“Ah!” James gasped and clamped down, wrapping his thighs firmly around Severus' hips so he wouldn't swing back away. “As I thought. Perfect height.” 

Severus was blushing but he lifted his hands to clasp James' hips close instead of pushing him back. “You're the one that got in it.”

James just smiled innocently up at Severus while he ran his long, bony fingers up James' sides. He pushed the hem of James' t-shirt up to expose his belly and James tightened his stomach, to show off the hint of abdominal muscles he'd covertly been cultivating. Severus snorted derisively, but ran his fingers over his stomach anyway, making James shiver pleasantly and grab the hem of his shirt to wrestle it off, the better to show off.

“Think you're God's gift to Hogwarts, don't you?” Severus said, but not as acidly as he normally did, and James didn't miss the way his hot, searing gaze caressed him. James knew that Severus resented James' good looks and popularity, but he also knew he was not immune to his charms, either. It was an uncomfortable balance that Severus still often seemed unwilling to overcome, but tonight Severus' eyes were lustful and appreciative. 

James preened. “Best thing that ever happened to you,” he retorted and Severus retaliated by giving James' nipples a tight pinch. “Arse,” he squawked, and used his thighs to push Severus back a few paces.

Severus just shook his head and fished his wand out of his back pocket. He twirled the wand in that graceful, silent way of his, and long streamers of black mist wafted sinuously from the tip. The streams of light crept around James' body, twisting and locking around his chest and arms. His arms were gently, seductively pulled above his head and pinned as the spell tightened progressively around him.

James jerked his arms and the streamers tightened further, making him gasp and shoot Severus a startled look as memories of the last time Severus had used a similar spell on him came to mind. “Severus?”

Severus smiled in a nasty way. “Do you trust me, James? I wonder what would happen if I just left you here? Would the Room spit you out, or let you starve?”

James did trust Severus, in some regards, but there was just enough uncertainty in him to make his blood pound with adrenaline. 

He bit his lip and squirmed against his bonds, not sure if he should be angry with Severus, or just really turned on. “Would you fuck me first?” he asked breathlessly and Severus' eyes widened for a fraction of a second in surprise before crinkling with the boy's small, satisfied smile.

“Oh, yes,” he purred, and flicked his wand again. The magical bindings vanished and James felt his arms flop back down, suddenly unsupported. “Another time,” Severus promised, and grasped James' limp body to help pull him out of the swing. James felt loose limbed and a little lightheaded after hanging in the swing, and he let Severus guide him over to the bed. They stood side by side and looked at it. James had the strange sensation of the situation suddenly becoming quite serious, and wondered if Severus felt the same way. A bed was intimate in a way an abandoned classroom never had been. 

“What were the books about,” James asked, to break the tension, and kicked off his shoes and socks before climbing onto the bed. It was firm and very welcoming, and he pulled back the blankets to reveal smooth, silky sheets. He settled against a mound of pillows and watched Severus working on his own shoes.

“What do you think?” Severus grumbled contrarily and followed James under the covers. The weight of their bodies on the yielding mattress made them lean together far closer than they'd intended, but neither moved away.

James snorted and jabbed his wand at the bookshelf. Two volumes jumped off and floated towards them. “ _A Superfluity of Sex Spells,_ -we're reading that later- and _Master Mortimer's Salacious Selection._ ” James flipped open Master Mortimer's and saw why Severus had looked so flummoxed. The book was full of moving, writhing images of witches and wizards in various conformations and groupings engaged in amorous acts. In the image James had turned to a witch in her twenties with her hair in two braids clutched a lollipop in one hand and the prick of a man old enough to be her grandfather in the other. The photographs shifted and the girl's hand pumped, making the man sway silently into her grasp. 

It wasn't the first time he'd seen magical pornography, but he'd never seen an entire collection of it, or even known such a book existed. His experience had been limited to the few battered photographs of witches with their breasts exposed that made the rounds among the older Gryffindors every year. 

“Ugh,” James said in delighted disgust, and flipped more pages until he came to a section that appeared to be devoted entirely to wizards of the homosexual persuasion. “Oh,” he said, and let the book open fully so Severus could see as well. On one side of the page two wizards bit and licked at the nipples of another and on the opposite side two young wizards lay on their sides, back to front. The man behind swayed leisurely into the man in front while reaching around to stroke his partner's nipples and cock.

“We've never done it like that,” James said in a short, breathless sort of way. They'd never had the opportunity; the type of fucking appropriate to an abandoned classroom was dirty, quick and generally uncomfortable. 

“We could do that,” Severus agreed, and his voice was rough, arousal making his vocal chords betray his usual deep, seductive tone.

James considered asking which position Severus wanted, but changed his mind. In the months since Severus had slammed James into the blackboard, Severus was still somewhat prickly and reluctant to allow James to penetrate him, as though each time he allowed it and enjoyed it he betrayed himself a little. It was just one of Severus' many, many eccentricities James had been forced to accustom himself to, and as this was their first night in the Room of Requirement, he didn't fancy an argument about it.

“You can do me,” he offered.

Severus smiled thinly in a satisfied sort of way, as though he'd won a silent argument. James let it slide- as he found himself doing increasingly. Sirius had eventually grudgingly forgiven him- provided Sirius never had to see Severus and James together or hear about him- but for a few weeks after their rather public announcement James hadn't had much of anyone to speak to aside from Severus, and he'd learned to pick his battles with the Slytherin. He'd been surprised to find that he and Severus _could_ get along, when they both made a little effort.

James set the books aside to be perused later and turned back to Severus. He burrowed down into the mattress so he could lift his hips enough to unbutton and work his jeans and pants awkwardly over his erection and off his legs and then tossed them over the side of the bed. Severus was watching him hungrily again, and James found it hard to suppress his pleased smile. He'd always been conscious of his good looks and it was flattering to be admired, especially by Severus. He lifted a hand to run it through his hair in the wind blown look he favored, and then veered off at the last moment, still stinging from Severus' biting observations about what he'd previously considered a subtle move. He played off the gestuire and rested his hand on Severus' arm instead.

“Gonna fuck me with your clothes on? I want to see you.” It still seemed to James that despite his obvious admiration of Severus' thin, unrefined body, the Slytherin still had deep seated insecurities that kept him from quite believing it. Severus pursed his lips and looked away, but methodically unbuttoned his shirt and trousers and pulled them off. He did it with no joy though, no eagerness or expectation of pleasing. 

“You're gorgeous,” James said fervently and Severus' head jerked around to stare at him, face slack with shock. “You are,” James said firmly, rolling over to sit astride his hips so he could push the boy's thin shoulders down firmly enough to keep him from escaping. He looked straight down into Severus' eyes and felt his own heart speed up when Severus looked back up at him steadily, his gaze penetrating, as though attempting to read his thoughts. James rarely spoke like this, rarely gave words to his appreciation of Severus, and he wondered if perhaps he should have. For the first time he wondered if it was, in some part, his responsibility to tell Severus, instead of assuming the boy knew what James thought. 

He wasn't sure how he felt about _caring_ about Severus' self confidence, however, when in years past he and his friends had done everything in their power to tear it down. 

“You're... no one's like you. I can't stop thinking about you,” he admitted sincerely, then blushed at how intimate that was and how exposed he felt. He rolled off of Severus quickly and curled onto his side away from him, to hide his flushed face. 

After a tense moment he felt Severus shift as the tall boy reached over for his wand and then positioned himself behind him. He felt the movement of Severus casting a spell, but rather than the warm, liquid feeling of being magically prepared for penetration, he jerked in surprise when wet, slick fingers touched his arsehole from behind. Despite what was about to go in there, somehow it was deeply jarring- and exciting- to be touched there by Severus, who was usually so fastidious. James turned his head to ask what he was doing, but Severus ducked down to kiss him. James' lips parted to protest but Severus curled closer, diving in and kissing him deeper than either had much experience with. Their tongues met and touched tentatively, pushing and sliding sensuously together. While they kissed Severus pressed against James firmly until one slick fingertip slid inside and then slowly pushed his whole finger in.

“That's different- ah!” James began but broke off with a stunned gasp when Severus' finger crooked and found James' prostate. James' back arched and Severus rewarded him by rubbing against that spot teasingly. His threw his head back and looked up at Severus with heavy lidded eyes. He made a wordless, garbled noise that made Severus give one of his rare smiles, the kind wide enough to show his crooked, off white teeth. James smiled back a little dreamily, caught in an embrace of physical and unexpected emotional pleasure.

“I like it when you smile,” he purred and Severus' smile immediately dropped self consciously to cover his teeth again. “I do,” he said stubbornly and though Severus didn't smile again, he did worm another finger in James to attack his prostate more thoroughly. James went boneless, like an overstimulated cat. He'd never been manually prepared and he had to admit the Muggles might know what they were doing. It was the most delightful, erotic teasing he'd ever experienced and it prolonged the anticipation in a way instant preparation lacked. 

James gave a yelp when a particularly good thrust of fingers made his hips buck and his toes curl. He writhed, twisting on the fingers. Jolts of pleasure were shooting up his spine and suddenly, shockingly, he was close. “Oh, Sev- oh nuh-no, fuck,” James tried to warn him, but a particularly vicious thrust of fingers pushed him over the edge. Severus, perhaps reading the signs a moment before it happened, got the other hand over his hip just in time for James to come in his fist with a muffled shout. James hunched around his hand as he was tightly wrung out, until he was shaking and panting.

Severus gave him a few more gentle strokes before withdrawing. His fingers slid out and James slumped down on the mattress, not even protesting when Severus snugged up behind him and began pushing into his loose, spasming hole. James pulled up a knee to let him closer, to let him in deeper.

“Oh, God,” he murmured when Severus pushed all the way in, his long cock a little more painful than when he'd been magically stretched. He reached an arm back anyway and clasped it around Severus, grabbing his bony arse to press him closer. He angled his shoulders back and Severus dipped down to mouth hungrily at him, lips and tongues wet and sloppy. The bed creaked as Severus began to thrust into him, gently at first, then more vigorously when he got onto his heels and pulled James' arse into his lap. James clung to a pillow and took it, moaning and mouthing encouragements while Severus grunted softly and fucked him hard. They both groaned when Severus jerked James back hard to meet him and ground his hips against him, pushing his come deep inside.

James turned his head around to watch Severus' eyes squeeze closed and his nose scrunched up a little with gratification.

“Mmm,” James gave a wrung out, infinitely pleased hum and Severus slowly opened his eyes. He smiled- just a little, just enough to show the tips of his teeth. James felt a little flutter somewhere in the region of his heart that had nothing to do with sex.

Severus groaned and pulled away. His prick made a wet, unpleasant noise when he pulled out and a dribble of cum gushed out. James sucked in a sudden breath, his eyes flying wide. “Oh, you didn't do the protection spell, did you?”

Severus returned with his wand and sprawled beside James, more relaxed in the post orgasm torpor than usual. “Calm down,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “You won't get pregnant. And I did, actually, just not the stretching spell.” He rolled out on his side and lazily swished his wand, cleaning their sweaty, moist bodies, the sheets, and giving James a thorough- and irritating- internal scouring.

James flipped onto his back and looked over at his lover. “I liked that,” he admitted and Severus smirked.

“I could tell.” James liked the way Severus sounded smug and a little proud of himself. His eyelids flickered down slowly before raising again reluctantly, clearly relaxed enough he had to fight off sleep.

“It's nice, this, having a bed,” James murmured and reached out to trace a lazy circle around the dusty rose areola of Severus' nipple. He shot an appraising sideways look at James, but allowed the touch. It felt daring, even given what they'd just done, as casual touching between them was rare. Severus didn't shrug him off, though, which felt like an accomplishment. 

James ran his fingers down Severus' ribs and tickled his tender sides until Severus scrunched up his nose again and curled up like a hedgehog to escape the attack. James laughed and dipped down to steal a kiss before Severus managed to push him off.

“We're never fucking on a bed again, it's gone to your head, Potter,” Severus grumbled in a way that was probably meant to be more disgruntled than it actually sounded.

James gave up, releasing Severus but continuing to watch him. “This is practically our anniversary, Severus,” James taunted with a wicked smile. “We've been doing this for nearly the entire school year.” Severus just gave a disgusted sort of grunt. “Admit it, you'll miss me this summer. Two weeks, better enjoy this arse while you have the chance.”

“I'm looking forward to the break,” Severus grunted, his eyes closed and face pleasantly relaxed. He was as unguarded and approachable as James had ever seen him, and perhaps he was carried away by the moment, for suddenly he couldn't stand the idea of three months of summer with no Severus. 

“Maybe we could meet over the summer. Mum and Dad wouldn't care if you stayed over some- well, provided they haven't heard about us, anyway. Don't think they'd fancy it if they knew we were shagging.”

Severus' eyes had popped open and his body had tensed again. He stared at James. “You... want me to stay over at your house this summer?”

Perhaps he was thinking about all the hours of the day they'd have to fill during which they'd be physically unable to have sex. It would be much more time than they'd ever spent together. What would they do? What would they talk about?

But three months without Severus?

James licked his lips, took a deep breath, and pulled out one of the few remaining trump cards he had up his sleeve. “There's something I haven't told you about.” Severus' eyes grew distant and cautious, and James rushed on before he could jump to conclusions. “We won't have the trace on us this summer, Severus, and I can teach you something I know how to do.”

When Severus demanded to know what, James only smiled serenely. “You'll find out when you come,” he said loftily, knowing Severus was far too curious a creature to miss out on a mystery.


End file.
